Tally Youngblood
Tally Youngblood is the main character and protagonist of the original ''Uglies'' trilogy. ( Before You Start To Read ANYTHING on this website just know this site may or may not have correct information. Anybody can come in and write something incorrect in the summary. Jusr anybody could go in here and write that Tally liked to eat Chicken Nuggets from Mc Donalds. I know this because thats what im doing but instead of writing something silly im writing a WARNING) Biography Early life Tally is a fifteen year old ugly, waiting to turn sixteen and to finally become a pretty. Fifteen year old Tally absolutley loved to eat chicken nuggets from Mc Donalds, no cap. Life as an ugly After her best friend, Peris, already left for New Pretty Town, she decides to go and see Peris. She goes into Garbo Mansion with a pig mask on from a party in the street. She is almost caught by the pretties at the party when she sees Peris. She sees him, as a pretty, on the elevator. He makes her promise she won't do any more stupid tricks and makes her leave, but there is no way to leave without getting caught "BET" said Tally. Tally found a way to leave...bungee jumping off the tower. She sets off the fire alarm off and causes a lot of trouble. Trying to run away and hide, Tally ducks in a Pleasure garden, where she meets Shay. Tally and Shay become friends, even learning that they share a birthday, therefore they will have the operation on the same day. Shay teaches her how to hoverboard, and later brings her to the Rusty Ruins, where she wants her to meet David from the Smoke, but he never shows up. Shay starts having doubts about becoming Pretty and a week before her 16th birthday, she leaves for the Smoke and attempts to convince Tally to follow her, but Tally is sure she wants to become a pretty. Shay leaves her directions for the Smoke anyway. Yet on her birthday, after being brought to the hospital and waiting several hours to get her surgery, she was brought to Secret Circumstances and has to make a choice; find the Smoke or stay ugly. After 4 days after her birthday, she made her decision She goes on a long journey to the Smoke. She is met by David, Shay, and another Smokie as they bring her to the Smoke. There, she meets the librarian who has old magazines left from the Rusties. She is horrified by the sight of so many ugly people at first, but then she gets used to it. Then, David shows her a secret cave in a mountain and later brings her to his parents, Az, and Maddy, who tells her about the brain lesions in the Pretties' heads and that some people die during the surgery. She is horrified and later changes her mind and decides to stay in the Smoke. She wants to destroy the heart pendant and she throws it into a fire which activates it without her knowing. Rescue mission and becoming a Pretty After that, all the Smokies except Tally and David are caught. They both go back to the city and make a big plan to save Shay, Maddy, Az and the other Smokies. After they rescue them, Maddy reveals that Az is actually dead. Shay has been turned pretty and she is "pretty minded" because of the lesions in her brain. They steal Dr. Cable's touch-pad and Maddy thinks she can figure out a cure to the brain lesions. Tally wants Shay to take the pills, but she refuses to say she's happy the way she is. Tally, regretting betraying the Smoke and Shay, Tally decides to sacrifice herself and goes back to New Pretty Town to be turned pretty and test the pills. She writes a letter to herself saying that she should trust Croy, a Smokie, go back to the city with him, and take the pills Maddy gives her to cure the brain lesions. A hungover Tally is puzzling over the meaning of semiformal as she prepares for a party at Valentino Mansion. Hoping to be voted into Shay's clique known as the Crims, she wants to look perfect. She asks Shay for help in deciding what to wear, but Shay says the bash has been changed from semi-formal to a costume party. After rejecting a ton of ideas, they decide to simply copy Peris and Fausto. When the boys arrive, though, Shay finds Tally's old handmade sweater from the Smoke and excitedly declares that she and Tally will dress as Smokies. Discovering the truth At the party, Tally begins to notice someone dressed as a Special following her. Growing more and more uneasy, she decides to confront the mysterious person. She follows the Special through the doors to the emergency stairs, ignoring the warnings plastered all over them. But the alarms remain silent, allowing the costume-Special to tell Tally that he has something for her. However, she yells at him to leave her alone, believing he's trying to recruit her into Special Circumstances. But her cries alert real Specials to their location and they start climbing the stairs up to them inhumanly fast. The fake Special turns to escape, but not before Tally snatches his mask off, revealing Croy, an old Smokie friend. He takes his mask back and runs for it, disappearing into the crowd. Remembering that real Specials are headed straight for her, Tally panics and runs after Croy, intending to catch him and tell him to never come after her again. Croy sails over the balcony and hoverbounces away followed closely by Tally, who launches herself at the bungee-jacket wearing Peris and knocks them both over the balcony. Tally lets go when she's close to the ground, but Peris's knee knocks into her forehead and cuts her brow, making her think clearly for the first time since becoming Pretty. Forgetting all about wanting Croy to stay away, she only remembers that he had something to give her. Impressed by her determination, he carefully explains that he'll leave her a package in Room 317 of Valentino Mansion. With that, he takes off and vanishes into the wild. Peris finally climbs back to her after his hoverbouncing and he calls her a warden car to fix her eyebrow. She later goes home but soon opens a ping from Peris, excitedly telling her that she's been accepted into the Crims. A relieved Tally finally feels like she's gotten everything she's ever wanted. The next morning, the leader of the Crims, Zane, invites her to brunch out in Denzel Park. He encourages her to tell him about the Smoke, mentioning that he was supposed to run away there too, but backed out at the last minute and has regretted it ever since. Admiring her for being brave enough to run away, he kisses her, sparking her memories of David. Appalled that she forgot him, she wonders how she ever could. Zane notes that all Pretties have trouble remembering their pasts, and is determined to find out why. Finally, Tally remembers Croy and the thing he left for her at Valentino Mansion and takes Zane along to find it. They end up climbing up to the roof where the Smokies have hidden their present in a padlocked shack and the key at the top of the spindly transmission tower. After the bubbly climb, Zane and Tally are soon holding the things Croy left her: a letter from Ugly Tally and two little white pills. The letter explains that Tally gave herself up to be Pretty in order for her to test the experimental cure, even though there's a chance that the little pills can give her permanent brain damage. Unfortunately, the Specials had spotted them climbing the tower and soon break into the shack, but before they do, Zane eats Tally's letter and urges her to give him the pills if she doesn't want to. Too frightened to take them alone, she splits them with Zane. The Specials question them and examine the whole room, but find nothing. Even so, they fit Tally and Zane with interface bracelets that work just like interface rings except they don't come off. The cure seems to work on Zane instantly, even though he gets awful migraines. Tally's cure seems to come and go, but on the plus side, she doesn't get any migraines. The two plan to break apart the floating ice rink above Nefertiti Stadium with the rest of the Crims to show the Smoke, wherever they are, that the cure works. Tally and Zane order the Crims to pour out double-vodka and straight ethyl alcohol onto the ice, weakening it to the point of shattering when Zane slams down hard in time with the fireworks finale below. Tally and Zane celebrate their victory with the rest of the Crims at a bonfire that evening, but the fun's cut short when Zane has another crippling migraine. When Tally walks back to the party after taking him home, she's confronted by Dr. Cable herself. Far from upset that Tally broke a building, Dr. Cable reminds Tally that maintenance is not what Special Circumstances is for; they are far more interested in what the stunt reveals about Tally. Dr. Cable explains that Uglies are allowed to be tricky in order to see who's cleverest, to see who is able to break out of the cage. If those Uglies become Pretties who are able to resist the mind effects of the Operation, they are offered jobs within Special Circumstances. She offers Tally a way to keep her mind as clear as it can be, permanently, by becoming Special. Tally refuses. Uneasy about her little chat with Dr. Cable, Tally is totally unprepared when Shay confronts her about her memories of Tally's betrayal of the Smoke. She had witnessed Tally and Zane climb Valentino's transmission tower and copied them, and the adrenaline rush of that experience combined with falling through the ice rink unlocked her memories of ugly days. She demands that Tally tell her what she and Zane did to make them so bubbly, claiming that Tally owes her. But far from placating Shay, the news that she and Zane split the cure between them makes her furious. Offended that Tally had not even thought to split the cure with her rather than Zane despite her Pretty condition being all Tally's fault in the first place, she breaks off their friendship. A few rainy days later, one of the trickier members of the Crims named Fausto brings Tally and Zane hoverboards that he tricked up himself. Not bothering to wait for the torrent of rain to stop, the couple hoverboard and have lots of fun in the soaking weather. However, they soon notice that they're being watched by a couple of Uglies that Tally has met before named Sussy and Dex. They had seen the collapse of the ice rink all over the news feeds and were almost certain that Tally had something to do with it, especially after spotting Crims in Uglyville. This news greatly surprises Tally and Zane, as they told everyone to lay low. They ask the young Uglies to take them to the spot where they saw the members of their clique. As they guide them to the place, Sussy and Dex inform them that the New Smoke has recently returned to the Rusty Ruins. They guide them to Cleopatra Park, where Shay first taught Tally to hoverboard, and promise that as soon as they get any more news, they'll contact Tally. Tally is finally able to tell Zane about Shay's outburst and Dr. Cable's offer, but he cuts her off short as he notices a group of Pretties walk onto the clearing. They witness Shay along with two members of the Crims and seven other Pretties who wanted to be Crims but weren't accepted drop their winter coats onto the ground and embrace the freezing rain in nothing but trousers and sleeveless t-shirts. Zane and Tally think that Shay must have gone insane and can only watch in horror as Shay makes eye contact with every member of her group, takes out a knife, and slowly, deliberately cuts her forearm. Raising it so that the others can see the blood flow freely, she hands the knife to the others so that they, too, can cut their arms in an effort to clear their minds of the Pretty haze through pain. The sight outrages Zane so much it triggers a migraine so bad he has trouble breathing. A terrified Tally ignores his pleas to not be taken to the hospital, but he recovers on the way. Knowing he'll have to go into the hospital for something since the interface cuff heard their argument, he breaks his hand. As it gets repaired, Tally is taken to see a cheerful middle-pretty therapist named Dr. Remmy Anders who doesn't stop smiling. He asks her about Shay, since she and Tally had a real fight, unlike normal Pretties, and wants to make sure that they're both still pretty-minded. Tally slides past his questions and promises that if she and her friends ever need to talk to someone, he'll be the first to know. On their way home, she tells Zane about her little encounter with the smiley doctor, and he realizes that if the city takes a close look at Shay's scarred arms, all hell could break loose. Zane decides that he and Tally will take the interface cuffs off of them that very night and escape the city with all of the Crims including Shay so she can gain access to the real cure. Unfortunately, Zane's plan involves an industrial tool called a crusher. Bringing Fausto along because of his experience with making things using the crusher, he explains to Fausto and Tally his idea to crush the cuffs off of his arm or at least smack it hard enough to kill the software inside. Understandably horrified, Fausto refuses to help, spelling out that if Zane's calculations are even a tiny bit off, the crusher can come down on his arm so hard it will liquefy his bones. As the two boys argue, Tally wanders off to the other side of the warehouse where a middle-pretty woman is glassblowing seemingly with her bare hands. As Tally comes closer, she realizes that the woman is wearing very thin gloves that can withstand the extreme heat of the furnace. A new, less risky idea than using the crusher comes into her head and she tells Zane and Fausto that instead of smacking the cuffs off, they can use heat from the flame of a hot air balloon to expand the cuffs enough to slide them off while simultaneously traveling towards the city borders. Using their fame to dazzle the Hot-Airs into giving the Crims some balloons, Tally and Zane put on their heat-proof gloves and torch off their cuffs. When the time comes to leap from the balloon to freedom, Peris refuses to jump after Zane and Fausto. He tries to explain to Tally that although he enjoyed being a Crim and being bubbly, he never expected to actually leave the city. Tally reluctantly realizes that Peris had never gone to the Smoke, had never tangled with Special Circumstances, and had never even gotten in trouble. They have grown too far apart to remain "best friends forever". She reminds him that if he stays, he'll still have the lesions and go back to being pretty-minded, but that doesn't bother him. He likes being bubbly, but he doesn't want to go to the extreme of living in the wild. He tries to convince Tally to stay with him and continue to be best friends forever, but Tally declares that she's leaving with or without him and quickly kisses Peris before throwing herself on the rail of the gondola. Peris catches her arm, worrying that she may die. He tells her that he doesn't want to lose her, but Tally sadly remarks that he already has before flinging herself over the edge. She lands smack dab in the middle of the river, landing so hard that her hoverboard breaks. Stranded on foot wandering through the forest, she is soon found by a wild tribe of pre-Rusties and nearly killed before they see her Pretty face. With the help of the tribe's holy man and best translator, Andrew Simpson Smith, she learns that the tribe is in a blood feud with another nearby tribe and thought she was one of them. They think the Pretties are gods and that Specials, whom they call sayshal, are demons in human form who destroy anyone who challenges the gods. Tally realizes that the tribes are only an anthropology project used to study primitive human emotions such as violence and revenge. Disgusted with her city for imprisoning people both physically and mentally, she encourages Andrew to escape his world's boundaries and ignore the false gods. Unfortunately, that's easier said than done because the boundaries of his world are marked with "little men" who are actually powerful neural-scramblers that can cause crippling pain to anyone who gets too close. She's forced to wait for the scientists to check on the tribe again and steal one of their hovercars. Cornering the head anthropologist, Dr. Valen, she forces him to give her the liftoff codes of the hovercar and information on the tribes until she's absolutely certain that they are nothing more than a petri dish for studying violence. After she ties the doctor up and bids Andrew goodbye, she takes off in her stolen hovercar and heads for the Rusty Ruins, hoping that the Smokies have waited for her. In fact, a Smokie has waited for her: David. They have an awkward reunion as he searches her new Pretty face in vain for any trace of the old Tally he had loved. Tally, for her part, notices that David's Ugly face isn't hideous, just unimpressive. Recognizing that they have both changed, David scans her and asks why she doesn't have a board. Tally says it got damaged in the fall, and David smiles, happy to know that at least Tally's tendency to find herself in thrilling adventures hasn't changed. As they travel to the New Smoke together, Tally becomes increasingly conflicted between her old feelings for David and her new feelings for Zane. After all, although she's made a whole new set of memories with Zane, she hadn't wanted her memories of David to be erased. In her letter to herself, she was so certain that David would be the one to bring her the cure and had feared that sending Croy instead meant that he was angry at her for betraying the Smoke or blamed her for his father's death. But he had waited for her at the Ruins when no one else had, not even Zane. She's finally able to apologize to him for betraying the Smoke and he explains to her that he wanted to come for her himself, but he was forced to go into hiding when the Specials started to comb the Rusty Ruins much more thoroughly than ever. But he had made Croy promise to go in his place if anything happened to him, saying that he would never have allowed Tally to be left all alone in the city. Stunned into silence, Tally flies quietly with David the rest of the way to the New Smoke. When they arrive, she learns that Zane has suffered severe brain damage due to the cure. Maddy criticizes Tally from experimenting with the pills, explaining that they are meant to be taken together. The pill that Zane took had nanos designed to break down the lesions, but the pill Tally took was designed to stop the nanos after they broke the lesions down. Without Tally's pill to stop them, the nanos kept on breaking down his brain. In fact, on its own Tally's pill had no effect whatsoever. Somehow, Tally managed to think her way around the lesions. Horribly guilty that her weak will is what caused Zane's brain to be eaten away, she resolves to help him recover. She sits quietly with Zane as they talk about all the things that have happened to them. He tells her about the first time he tried to runaway as an Ugly and how Special Circumstances interrogated him, threatening to turn him into a cruel Special if he didn't tell them everything he knew, so he did. He tells Tally that destruction of the Smoke is both of their faults. Unfortunately, not much time passes before a tracking signal goes off, broadcasting the New Smoke's location. The Smokies frantically scan everything they have in an attempt to find the signal's origin, but its Tally who realizes that the tracker is inside Zane's tooth. He had been having awful toothaches ever since he reached the Smoke, and Tally remembers that he had gone to the hospital for his broken hand two weeks before, where Specials must have also implanted a tracker in his tooth. Sure enough, the signal is coming from his mouth. Maddy rushes over to see what she can do, but the tooth is rooted to the bone and impervious to damage. Out of options and out of time, the New Smoke is forced to leave Zane behind. Tally refuses to leave him to the Specials, realizing she truly loves him and will help make him bubbly all over again if she has to. David can't bear to lose Tally again and tries desperately to convince her to escape with them, promising to send Zane the cure like they did with Tally, but she's lost faith in Maddy's cure and doesn't want to chance something going wrong with Zane's weakened brain. A distressed David suddenly accuses Tally of choosing Zane because he's Pretty. Shocked that David would dare think that she's so shallow, she angrily explains that she's staying because she loves Zane, not because he's Pretty. David still won't let her go, and the Specials are drawing closer every moment, so she screams at him to get his ugly face away from her. Although the insult got the result she wanted and chased David away, Tally feels terrible that she called him ugly and knows that neither of them will ever forget it. She reassures Zane that she won't leave him and let the Specials take his mind away again. When the Specials do arrive just a few minutes later, Tally asks them to help him, thinking that they may be able to repair his brain more than Maddy could. Dr. Cable informs her that they know all about Zane's brain-damage and even managed to bring the nanos to a halt, but the tracker in Zane's tooth was programmed to give him headaches to provide them with "motivation". Humiliated that she and Zane once again had been played perfectly and almost betrayed the Smoke a second time, Tally snaps that Dr. Cable and her Specials will never catch the Smokies. However, that doesn't mean the Cutters won't. After Tally rejected Dr. Cable's offer to be made Special, the doctor made the same offer to Shay and her "Cutters", which they accepted. Dr. Cable made them into new, unique versions of Specials and gave them hoverboards that don't need magnetics to run. Her Cutters manage to capture a few of the Crims and Shay is cruelly delighted that Tally's in her clutches too. Tally recognizes that Shay is even worse than a regular Special; somehow, she's less human. Shay tells her old betrayer that she needs Tally in the Cutters because they are best friends forever. ''Shay jabs Tally in the neck with a knockout drug, stating that Tally can't escape the fact that she's special. As a special Tally has become a Special Circumstances agent against her will. But, now that she sees the clarity and awareness that comes with being a Special, she begins to enjoy her new life. There's a catch to being special. She is trying to destroy the very people that brought her to where she is. A New Smoke has been created, and there are uglies and pretties both in the fight against the government. The Specials are there to stop them. Tally is a Cutter, a special Special, along with Shay, Tachs, Fausto, Ho, and the others. There is an attack in the night by the New Smoke pulling out all the stops: sneak suits, infrared, and high-speed, electrified bows and arrows. Fausto is captured, along with an unconscious Shay, until Tally saves her, and that is when Tally Youngblood's world is turned right side up for the first time in her life. She convinces Zane to try to go to the New Smoke, and when she tries to follow him, she ends up in a city called Diego that turns out to be the New Smoke. Tally is amazed that the New Smoke had a whole city on their side. Special Circumstances soon finds out about Diego helping out the rebellious new Smoke, and with their grudge against them from the past, and the Armoury "attack," they start a whole attack against Diego. Tally finds Shay and the other Cutters and realizes that they have been cured by Maddy of the "special" lesions. Tally feels betrayed and whilst roaming the evacuated Diego hospital gets a ping from Shay. Shay has found Zane lying in critical condition in the hospital. Despite the medical staff's efforts, Zane's brain damage is too much to repair, so he dies. Tally is distraught and decides to go back to her city to confess to Dr. Cable, hoping that this will end the war. Tally does this and sneakily cures Dr. Cable, who comes to her rescue when Tally is about to be de-specialized. Tally escapes and finds David. At the end of the book, Tally sends a ping to Shay, Peris, and Maddy regarding her future with David as the new Special Circumstances, determined to protect nature from human expansion. Extras Tally and David have been traveling all over the world and finding mysterious, empty mass drivers hidden within mountains. Andrew Simpson Smith reports to Tally that he has seen strange, alien-like creatures salvaging metal from the Rusty Ruins near her home city, but soon after, the strange beings kidnap him. The new Special Circumstances search the planet for him and his kidnappers when they see Aya Fuse's City Killer story. Aya had found a mass driver filled with odd metal cylinders and discovered that they were laced with smart matter, allowing them to transform into a missile-like shape. In her story, Aya concludes that the mass drivers are a type of weapon that can launch the missiles and destroy every city in the world. Tally senses an opportunity to get close to the alien-like beings and just two hours after the story kicks, Tally sends Aya a ping warning her that the new Special Circumstances is on the way. Tally asks the Cutters for some extra backup and is obliged by Shay and Fausto. Together, they easily break into the maximum-security mansion where Aya is hiding. Amazed that an Ugly already has five rooms to her name, they nevertheless explain to Aya and her friends that they are all in danger of getting kidnapped by the weird beings. The Cutters all put on Ugly disguises and keep Aya and her friends close by riding two to a hoverboard. They are soon chased by hovercars flown by the inhuman beings, all according to Tally's plan. Although the Cutters make their struggles look realistic, they allow everyone to get kidnapped. Tally faces down Aya's anger at being used as bait with icy calm, explaining that Aya, Hiro, Ren, and Frizz are safer with the Cutters than out on their own. Soon enough, two Inhumans visit them. One named Udzir politely apologizes for kidnapping them but insists that its necessary for the Inhumans to remain hidden for now. Unfortunately, the more the Cutters lie, the more Frizz becomes agitated. Physically incapable of keeping anything secret, he blurts out the true identity of Tally, Shay, and Fausto. After a moment of shocked silence, Tally launches herself at the Inhumans and incapacitates them all with Shay and Fausto's help. She struggles to fly the hovercar however and must settle for autopilot, which is programmed to bring them straight into the Inhumans' hoverport. Shay straps some parts of a hoverball rig onto her arms, takes Ren and dives out the window. Fausto does the same with Hiro. Tally is prepared to take Aya but doesn't care about taking Frizz, especially after he explains Radical Honesty to her. But when he agrees that they'd be safer without him and urges them to leave him behind, Tally reluctantly brings him along. They head for the tallest ruin, picking their way through the tangle of the jungle as they argue about brain surgery. Tally thinks Frizz is too lazy and courage-missing to learn how to tell the truth on his own, and he thinks she runs away from her problems by hiding out in the wild instead of facing them. He suggests that she shouldn't give up on loving someone just because the last person she kissed died. Finally, Tally can't take their agonizing slowness anymore and steals a couple hoverball rigs from some Inhumans. As she knocks them out, Aya notices one of her victims start to fall the long way down to the ground and sends a ping to her hovercam, Moggle, telling it to catch the unconscious woman. When they tell her what they've done, Tally coldly explains that sending a ping could allow the Inhumans to trace their location and rebukes Aya for sending her hovercam after her at all, but is glad that the inhuman was rescued from falling to her death. Even so, Tally refuses to let Aya collect Moggle and she's forced to leave it behind. Now able to sail above the jungle, they reach the tallest ruin in no time. Along the way, Frizz mentions that its possible the Inhumans aren't making weapons, just trying to harvest as much metal as possible to slow the Expansion. Of course, that still leaves the question of what they're planning on doing with the metal, but if the Inhumans truly are trying to protect the planet rather than destroy it, Tally might be on their side once they stop kidnapping people. Inhuman defense The trio soon reunites with the others, including David. Aya is confused at first that he's an Ugly, not a Special Cutter, but her questions are silenced by Tally's death glare. David has brought a radio transmitter in case Tally wants to call for backup, but she decides that they should be certain what the Inhumans are planning to do first. She and the rest of the new Special Circumstances go out to explore the place and get some answers, ordering Aya and her friends to stay put. Eventually, they find hundreds of missiles. The sight convinces them that the Inhumans are going to bomb every city in the world, and so Tally gives the order to destroy them. They manage to obliterate a handful of the rockets before Aya suddenly pings Tally, frantically trying to explain that the Inhumans are ''not trying to blow up the world. Instead, they're hoping to launch themselves into space where they'll live in orbital habitats. Tally, angry that Aya has disobeyed her again, is disinclined to believe her. Only when David thinks that Aya may be right does Tally call off the attack. Later, they all go to Nana Love's Thousand Faces party. Despite Tally's grumbling, she and her friends attend primarily to show their support for the Inhumans, now known as the Extraterrestrials. It doesn't take long, however, for Tally to become uncomfortable with all the attention and she slips away with David to the camera-free garden, where they enjoy a private moment hidden in the shadows. Quotes Pretties * "Pretty? Think again. I'm Tally Youngblood. My mind is very ugly. And I'm taking your car." Specials * "Do I still challenge the gods?... Yes. I still challenge them." * "Sometimes I think I'm nothing but what other people have done to me- a big collection of brain-washing, surgeries, and cures." * "Hi, Ping-la." Extras * "Governments have been taken down before... by me." * "I know what it's like to be manipulated, Aya-la. And I know what it's like to be in danger. While your city was building you mansions to live in, my friends and I have been protecting this planet. We've spilled more blood than you have flowing in your veins. So don't try to make me feel guilty!" * "The last time I kissed someone, I wound up watching him die." Trivia * One of Tally's morphos that she made as an Ugly for fun conceptualize her as a cat-like Pretty, despite knowing the Pretty Committee would never use it. * Tally has always found Pretties' eyes to be the most breathtakingly beautiful. * In Pretties, Tally mentions that she was really good with slingshots as a littlie. * As a result of being stuck with nothing but SpagBol to eat on her long journey to the Smoke, she can no longer stand the stuff. Even the smell makes her nauseous. * As a Pretty, Tally lives in Komachi Mansion. Her room is called Etcetera. * Tally has never received a cure for her operations' effects on the mind. Each time, she's been able to think around the modifications to her brain. * She is the only true Special left at the end of the series. She has not had dangerous body parts removed nor has she allowed her brain to be modified by the Special cure. Gallery Uglies book.jpg Tallyfullface.png Tallyfacetime1.png Specials.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Specials Category:Cutters Category:Uglies Characters Category:Pretties Characters Category:Specials Characters Category:Extras Characters